


I Don't Wanna Live Forever

by rotbody



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, but not really sO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotbody/pseuds/rotbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat enjoys the aftermath, Roadhog has some remorse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Pushing Up The Ante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7187633)

Junkrat wakes up alone, but that's not much of a concern. It's more of a problem that he feels like he's been hit by a truck, and then the truck went and backed over him a couple more times. He tries a good stretch, and hisses in pain. Maybe more than one truck.

His arms're fine, he can bend and stretch them however he wants. It's the rest of his body that's got a problem. His leg, the stumpy one, is just _killing_ him. He definitely over-extended it, and Hog twisting and yanking on the peg didn't do him any favors, either. _Bastard_ , he thinks, affectionately. 

Roadhog had been all wired last night, hadn't he? Nearly choked him out, fucked him all raw like that. Rat snickers, the sound hoarse and raspy. _Shit_ , Hog really did a number on him. Who knows what got into the guy, Junkrat couldn't ever tell what was going through that piggy head of his. He doesn't particularly care, whatever, it had been a good fucking lay.

He's feeling up his neck, wishing he had a mirror or something, just so he can see how bad it got. It's gotta be _nasty_ , Hog's got those huge hands, all callused and tough. He's fitting his hand over his own throat, digging his fingernails in, trying to relive just a little bit of the previous night. It's not even close, but he's hard all the same and wondering if he should go on and slot his good hand on and go to town on himself, or get up and go see if Hog wants to fool around again.

Turns out he doesn't have to make the choice. He hears the footsteps before he sees the guy, it's hard to miss them. The old floorboards creak, and that's more of an announcement than the big man's heavy breathing. Junkrat perks up almost immediately, his hand tightening on his own throat unconciously.

"Hey, Hoggie," he says, ignoring how much his voice creaks. Sounds bad, almost totally shot, and fuck if that doesn't make his dick jump a little. "Wanna go again?" He waggles his eyebrows, sticks out his tongue. ...And groans in dissappointment as Hog just kicks his discarded shorts over at him. Definitely a no then, so he's gonna be all blue-balls all day until the big guy decides he _does_ want another go after all. Great. That puts a bit of a damper on his morning.

Least Hog's not forcing him to get dressed and get back in the bike all quick-like. He seems fine with letting Rat stay down where he is, for now. Rat thinks he could do with a bit of a lazy day, 's been ages since he got the chance to just fuck around all day without having to dodge the feds or bounty hunters or other Junkers just trying to get a hand on his treasure. Nah, a bit of a lie-in sounds good, maybe he can get Hog to go and make him a cuppa. There's bound to be some teabags stashed on the chopper somewhere, and they'll taste like petrol and gunpowder but tea's tea. He's about to ask when the big man settles onto the floor next to him. 

"I was going do it," Roadhog starts, all low rumbling voice. Junkrat waves his hand dismissively, snorts and rolls his eyes. Nah, he definitely doesn't want to get into this now, not when he's still reveling in the aftermath.

"Nah you weren't, mate. Yer all soft on me now, you'd do it when I'm sleepin' or whatever.  ...'n not agree to fuck me halfway through instead." Least, Junkrat's pretty sure he wasn't about to die last night. He had had that thrill, just on the edge of passing out as he stared up at Roadhog's impassive mask. _Shit_. Y'know, Rat wouldn't have minded dying like that. Woulda been a blast. Hah! A blast! He starts to snicker at his own private joke.

"Jamie-" Hog starts up again, jerking Rat out of his idle fantasies. Ugh, he's gotta use that name, too. Hog _knows_ how he feels about that name.

"Aw, shit." Junkrat pulls a face. He hates being Jamie, that's what they called him when he was a kid, all weak and snivelly and useless. He likes being _Junkrat_ , all crazy and on fire and explodey. Much better than some little cripple brat.  And Hog only breaks out his name if something serious is going on, and he's not in the mood. "'s fine. No worries. How's me leg?"

Hog snorts, and passes him the prosthetic. Rat stays on his back as he examines it. Roadhog doesn't say anything else, and he's pleased. It's good Hog's not pressing the talking thing, he isn't really sure he wants to sit and examine everything that's between them right now. It's not like he doesn't _know_ it's all fucked, but does Hog really wanna make him go and confront it?  No thanks. He's fine with what they've got going, sex and blowing shit up and pulling heists and the weird tender moments that sometimes happen in between all that. 

Ugh. It's too much to consider. Junkrat squints at the dirty, abused hunk of metal that's his prosthetic. The knee joint's right fucked, he can see that immediately, no way around it. He can't say he minds that much. It had been a quick jobbie to begin with, he meant for it just to be a temporary hold over until he could sit down and make something better. But well. One thing led to another, and he never had the chance to sit down and make something good.

"Y' fucked me up good an' proper, huh, big guy?" Junkrat half-giggles as he turns the leg over in his hands. Roadhog says nothing, but that never bothers Rat much at all. The screws were coming loose even before Hog had grabbed it- hah! His leg's got loose screws, just like his brain. He turns to Roadhog, all prepared to share the joke, sure it'll make the big guy laugh, and ain't _that_ something great, he loves when he can make the big motherfucker laugh. It's good enough when they're in the middle of a fight and he hears that deep rumble, even better when it's just them alone and there's nothing else distracting him from it.

But he turns, and can't get the words out. Hog's just...staring at him. Just all impassive mask and fuck if that doesn't give him a cold shiver. Watching him like some kind fuckin'...fuckin' animal or something. _Shit_. He opens his mouth, ready to ask him just what's up.

Can't exactly manage it, before he even gets a sound out Hog's hands are on him and he's getting flipped onto his stomach faster than he can even think. He drops his leg somewhere in the confusion, and when his face hits the bedroll he just assumes Hog's changed his mind- fuckin' finally.

"Knew you'd wanna go at it again, Hoggie!" He cackles, and shit, his body still feels like he was hit by a friggin' freight train but he wants it, wants whatever Hog's thinking about giving to him. He’s hard all over again, like it’s as easy as pressing a button. With Roadhog around, it might as well be.  


"Hush," Hog replies, sounding all serious and gravely. Shit, that goes right to Rat's crotch, he can't help but squirm against the dirty bedroll. He gets a couple good grinds in, loving the way the threadbare fabric rubs up against his dick, before Roadhog puts one of those huge hands on his lower back and pins him solidly. "And _hold still_."

There's a threat in that order, and Junkrat can only snicker out a very snide 'yessir'. His body's all tense and excited, just waiting for it- he doesn't actually expect what happens. Roadhog doesn't lift up his hand, no, he just moves it, slides it up his back and uses the heel of his palm to rub right between Rat's shoulder blades.

Some kinda apology backrub, then, which to Junkrat, sounds fucking bonkers and weird and pretty damn poofy. So maybe the big guy feels bad about last night, but shit, Rat got off, didn't he? Nothing to apologize for.

"Look- y'need to knock me around, whatever, go for it," Junkrat says, speaking slowly, trying not to get distracted by the slow movement of enormous hands on his back. He has to bite his lip as Hog's huge thumb skates up the line of his spine, all steady pressure and _shit_ it's so good. Where the hell did Roadhog learn to do this? There's no reason for those hands to be able to do this, not after they had nearly fucking killed him last night. "Y'know I'm tough, mate. Can handle what y' dish out, yeah?" 

Junkrat lets out a wheezy laugh as he pictures it happening all over again, Roadhog getting all worked up over something and just going to fucking town on him. Then Hog rubs at his shoulder, massages right where the chain from his Rip Tire sits and he just goes limp.

"I'll keep it in mind, boss," Hog rumbles, promise and threat all in one.

**Author's Note:**

> rotbody.tumblr.com if u wanna wish 4 death with me


End file.
